Not Goodbye Just So Long For Now
by AdventureBound
Summary: My ten minute story that explains what would happen to Buzz if Woody died. Very sad, very angst. No spoilers. One shot. Buzz X Woody


Hey all, this was just something I wrote as a one shot when I had ten minutes to spare, not very long and pretty pointless but just wanted to put it up anyway, it made me cry writing it!

Set to Randy Newman's - Loosing You. Not a songfic though.

* * *

The rain was silent as it fell against the window; the rain hadn't stopped for days now and why should it? Why should the sun ever shine again? It had no right to shine anymore, it should be dark always.

Buzz felt the tears running down his cheeks as he moved out into that rain, through the slightly open window, cracked open just enough for him to get through.

The rain mixed with the salty tears on his face and washed away none of his sadness, his heart broken soul and in fact it reinforced it, made him feel worse.

He moved down the drain pipe with ease, splashing in the tiny pool of water forming from the hard rain as he got to the bottom. The rain was never ending, never forgiving.

His feet shuffled one in front of the other as he made his way to the roadside, desperately searching, always checking, and wondering if he was just being delusional.

"Please…Where are you?" He shouted desperately, to no-one in particular.

A shadow appeared across the roadside, he couldn't make out who it was, it was raining too hard. Even so, his heart knew who it was and his hand reached out instinctively. "Please don't go…Please don't leave me."

The figure faded once again and he collapsed to his knees. Sobbing into his hands, Buzz Lightyear, the toy famous for being strong willed and indestructible - collapsed and fell into himself.

The strangled sobs that erupted from his mouth were covered by the rain and the strongest clashes of thunder.

Suddenly, throwing his head back and screaming, Buzz let every fibre of his hopelessness out, crying out his name.

"WOODY!" He desperately reached to the sky, willing him back to life.

"WHY? YOU TELL ME WHY!" He screamed, his lungs refilling with desperate pleas.

"Why Woody…Why did you have to die?" Buzz said as his head lowered and he collapsed to his cheek against the kerb.

The space ranger couldn't go on any longer…This was it, this was the end for him, he hated life, he hated the way he felt inside, remembering Woody dying in his arms was enough to completely finish him, his tears ran to the concrete, his head was spinning, he dragged himself into the road and waited, waited for an absolution that would never come.

"Life without you is no life at all…" Buzz whispered, still sobbing his heart out…

"Buzz…" A voice in the rain grew closer and closer.

Buzz was too heartbroken to care, he just wanted Woody back in his arms again, just wanted to feel him, to touch him, to love him.

"Buzz…" The voice was right beside his ear and he gently turned to see Woody's ghostly face, his hand moving to Buzz's face but never actually touching him.

"Don't leave me…" Buzz whispered, Woody shook his head, and then began to fade.

"Woody!" Buzz cried out desperately, reaching out to him, wanting him, begging for him not to go…He slowly faded and the car missed Buzz's back by centimetres.

Buzz swung round to watch it speed up the road and when he turned back Woody was gone. "No!" He shouted, panicking, helpless…

"WOODY!" He screamed and reached out.

"Buzz!" Woody shook his lover and he suddenly sat up in bed.

"Buzz….Buzz…Shh…" Woody comforted him, wrapping his arms around him.

"Woody?" Buzz said softly, his face wet from crying.

"You were dreaming again…" Woody pulled back to dry his cheeks, placing butterfly kisses all over them slowly.

"Woody…" Buzz tried, burying his face in his cowboys shoulder. "I dreamt you'd died…"

"Well I'm still here…"

"Thank god…" Buzz cried softly.

"Shh…" Woody pulled him close to his heart.

"I'll always be with you…"

"I know." Buzz smiled, placing a loving kiss on his lips, he rested back down with Woody to the bed.

"It's stopped raining now…" Woody mentioned, Buzz nodded gently falling asleep in his lover's arms.

"You can let me go now Buzz…" Woody whispered, fading from his arms.

"Bye cowboy…" Buzz said softly…

"Not goodbye, just so long…For now…I love you space ranger…" Woody said as he finally departed this life.

"I love you my cowboy…"


End file.
